Most vehicles are equipped with rearward facing visual signaling devices to indicate when the vehicles braking system is activated. Conventional brake systems in a vehicle typically operate when a brake pedal switch is closed and the vehicle is still in motion and a row of lamps at the rear of the vehicle are illuminated to simply indicate that the braking system is activated. This simple brake indication however may not be enough for the operator of a trailing vehicle to safely maneuver to avoid a rear end collision.